Wireless mesh networks may be used to interconnect devices located at premises where a resource, such as electricity, water, or gas is consumed. The devices may include a metrology module to measure consumption of the resource and a wireless communication module to communicate with other nodes on the network. The devices may also communicate with a centralized or semi-centralized data collection system, often called a “head-end system.” One example of a head-end system is the COMMAND CENTER system provided by Landis+Gyr. In addition to the devices located at the premises, the network may include other types of devices, such as routers, collectors, concentrators, or repeaters.
In some areas the devices are relatively close together so one device can easily communicate with one or more neighboring devices. In other areas the devices may be spaced much further apart. If so, then one device may have fewer neighboring devices. In this situation, the network may be vulnerable since failure of a single node may impair communications not only from the node that failed, but also from other nodes that relied upon the failed node for communications.
One way to improve the reliability of the network when the devices are spaced far apart is to include additional network devices, e.g., routers or collectors. The number of routers and collectors needed to support a network is determined by the number and locations of the devices and the available mounting locations. Generally, the higher above ground the routers and/or collectors can be mounted, the fewer devices required. For example, 1200 routers on 20 foot poles may be needed to support 14,000 utility meters located across a large rural area because the meters are so geographically dispersed. If the routers are placed at a higher location, then the number of routers may be reduced. If the routers are mounted at approximately 30 feet, then 750 routers may be required. If the routers are mounted at approximately 40 feet, then 400 routers may be required. However, to mount the routers at these higher locations, a special structure, such as a tower, may be needed. Many utilities do not commonly have poles where network equipment can be mounted higher than 20-30 feet.
Thus, there is a need to provide network devices at higher locations without requiring a special structure. In addition, there is a need to deploy network devices to locations that may be remote or inaccessible. There is also a need to deploy network devices temporarily if an existing node fails.